1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an ultrasonic probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic imaging apparatus operates to irradiate ultrasonic waves through the surface of an object toward a target portion within the object, and receive an ultrasonic echo signal reflected from the target portion to obtain a cross-sectional image of a soft tissue or bloodstream in a non-invasive manner.
The ultrasonic imaging apparatuses are smaller in size and cheaper compared to other image diagnostic devices (e.g., X-ray diagnostic device, computerized tomography (CT) scanner, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), nuclear medicine diagnostic device, etc.). In addition, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus may enable real-time display of a diagnosis image and is very safe because there is no risk of X-ray exposure. Thus, ultrasonic imaging apparatuses are widely used in diagnosis procedures in the fields of obstetrics and gynecology, diagnosis procedures for the heart and abdomen, and urology diagnosis.
An ultrasonic imaging apparatus includes an ultrasonic probe to transmit ultrasonic waves to an object and receive ultrasonic echo waves reflected from the object to obtain an internal image of the subject.